


pretty boy, Stevie boy

by SnowHime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy and Tommy finally doing what the wanted to do since the shower scene, Digital Art, Hickeys, M/M, Nipple Play, Slutty steve, Steve in white long socks, Threesome - M/M/M, which is: DOUBLE TEAM THE PRETTY BOY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHime/pseuds/SnowHime
Summary: For u my baby, late bday present 🍒💖 We all know what Steves twink ass drives guys crazy.(also my tumblr is https://billyandsteve.tumblr.com/, so please feel welcome to come and talk about dis fuckboys)





	pretty boy, Stevie boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecopperkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperkid/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> For u my baby, late bday present 🍒💖 We all know what Steves twink ass drives guys crazy.
> 
> (also my tumblr is https://billyandsteve.tumblr.com/, so please feel welcome to come and talk about dis fuckboys)


End file.
